Tatsubasa Clan
by AmazingBlueFox4Ever
Summary: 5 year old Sunao naruto loses her twin and meets new people on her journey to live a normal life even though she knows she isn't normal because of the Kyuubi inside of her. At the age of five, she joins the clan called Tatsubasa,and the leader of the...
1. Chapter 1

_**Me:**_ Hiya's! This is my first story but I wasn't sure if it was good or not since I just started so I wanted your guy's opinions!

_**Itachi:**_ hn…..baka…

_**Me:**_ Uguu…. Don't be mean Tachi. It's my first story after all.

_**Itachi: **_hn…

_**Me:**_ Well…. I'm bringing in Naru-chan! -calls for naru-chan-

_**Naru-chan:**_ Hi Blue! Hi Tachi! -glomps Tachi-

_**Itachi:**_ ……

_**Naru-chan:**_ Hehe! Well anyways enjoy the story!

_**Me:**_ Hey! That's my line!! -chases Naru-chan-

_**Naru-chan:**_ Oh noes! -runs away with Blue chasing after him-

_**Me:**_ -sigh- Anyway…. Please read and review!

**Author Notes: Um.. yea… in this story… Naruto is a girl named Sunao and has a twin brother….uh… yea…. You'll find out in the later chapters if I ever continue this… so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….. Masashi Kishimoto does. )**

**Summary: **(Itanaru) 5 year old Sunao (naruto) loses her twin and meets new people on her journey to live a normal life even though she knows she isn't exactly normal.

At the age of five, she joins a clan called Tatsubasa, and the leader of the clan decides to teach Sunao the ways of the Tatsubasa and teaches her how to use the gift she receives from the leader, the Sharingan.

She masters the sharingan at the age of 12 and when she does, she decides to start at Konoha even though the leader does not like it.

Then she meets Itachi and the Konoha 12. Thats when her life changes.

_'Sunao Thinking' 'Itachi Thinking' _

_'**Kyuubi thinking' **_**"Kyuubi speaking" **

"_whispering or expressing words"_

**The Tatsubasa Clan**

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape ( hehe sounds dumb huh?)**

"Run Aniki Run!" yelled 5-year old Sunao, bijuu of the 9-tails.

Both her and her brother were running away from the people who were trying to hurt them and they just made it out of the forest.

"Nao! Run, I'll try and stop them!" yelled Sunao's twin brother Shin.

Knowing that the attackers were after the 9 tails, Shin turned around and ran back to inside the forest to distract the attackers.

Sunao, seeing her twin run back into the forest, she ran after him trying to stop him but he was faster than her.

As Sunao got closer to where she last saw her brother, she started to slow down and stay behind a tree.

She heard voices in the distance talking.

"Heh…here's one of the brats we were chasing after" snickered the unknown nin.

"Get off of me teme!" yelled Shin, struggling to get out from the nin's grasp.

Sunao, knowing who's voice that was, Sunao peeked from behind the tree and froze in fear as she saw her brother battered and bruise under the nin.

Shin's eye wandered to where the small shuffling sound came from and gasped in shock.

The nin, seeing where the boy was looking, motioned his head over to his partner who was silent to go check it out.

His partner nodded and disapeered.

Shin noticing what just happened suddenly use all the strength he can muster to get the nin off of him.

Sunao seeing her brother struggle again hurt her to see him like this.

Sunao suddenly felt something behind, but froze in fear.

"Ah…here you are brat." whispered a menacing voice behind Sunao.

Sunao tensed up but turned around to become face to face with the person.

"Eek!" squeaked Sunao as she was grabbed by the hair and then she felt something cold and hard against her neck.

Shin saw what just happened to Sunao._  
_

_'Kuso!_ ' _cursed Shin inwardly._

Returning his attention to the person with Sunao, Shin tried to think of something fast.

"_Aniki!"_ screamed Sunao as she tried to get away from the person but only felt the increasing pressure of the katana at her neck.

"Let her go!" screamed Shin but only ended up getting smacked by the nin on top of him.

"Quiet brat.." whispered the nin "or else the other brat is gonna get her cute little head chopped off." chuckled the nin.

"Teme!" growled Shin.

"Leave her out of it! It has nothing to do with her!"

The nin suddenly chuckled at the brat's antics and look thoughtful for a moment.

"Fine. Come with us if you don't want her hurt" Shin inwardly sighed._  
_

_'They must think I have the 9 tails in me… since me and Nao looked the same when we were born and nobody knew which one of us had the 9 tailed fox in us except the person who sealed it in us.'_

Shin sighed again.

Shin decided it was best to go with them for now even though he knows he won't be alive to see Nao again.

"Hai. I'll go… just leave her alone." said Shin confidently.

"Good." said the nin. Sunao heard her brother agree to leave with them made her panick.

Forgetting the stinging at her neck where the blade is being pressed, Sunao screamed to her brother not to go.

She saw her brother glance at her and she saw the saddened look in his eye.

That made tears run down her cheeks.

Shin seeing Nao cry, tried not to cry himself.

"Yuzu!" called the nin on top of him.

"Let's go."

The one named Yuzu looked at his partner and glanced back at Sunao.

Letting Sunao go, Yuzu took his place next to his partner as the guy stood up and slung Shin over his shoulders.

Shin giving a grunt of pain, gave one last smile to Sunao before the ninjas left in a swirl of leaves.

Sunao seeing that her brother was gone fell over to her side and cried.

After she was done crying, she started to feel the numbing and stinging of the small cut she got from the blade.

Sunao noticed that her vision began to become blurry and she felt weak and tired._  
_

_'What's happening to me'_ thought Sunao as she started to feel dizzy.

The last thing she saw was that someone was standing in a tree watching her as she passed out.

-dream-_**  
**_

_** drip, drip, drip**  
_

_'What is that noise' _thought Sunao.

Sunao opened her eyes and looked around confused._  
_

_'Where am i?' _whispered Sunao.

Out of no where a chibi-Sunao popped up.

"Your in your mind -desu!" chirped the chibi.

"Im in my mind?" questioned Sunao.

"Hai -desu! Follow me -desu." said the chibi.

Sunao nodded and followed the chibi

"Where are we going chibi-chan?"

"We're going to see Kyuu-chan -desu"giggled the chibi._  
_

_'Who's Kyuu??' _thought the confused girl.

Sunao looked around seeing that she was walking by doors and hearing constant dripping.

Suddenly they came to a chained door.

Chibi knocked on the door.

"**What do you want now?**" growled a deep voice.

"Ehehehe... i found somebody you want to meet -desu" said the chibi.

"**Fine**" The door opened and it was dark inside the room.

Torches lit up and Sunao saw a big cage with a seal on it._  
_

_ "Don't worry -desu. Kyuu-chan wont hurt you. I'll be going now" _whispered the chibi to Sunao.

The chibi grinned at Kyuu.

"Dont hurt her now -desu" Kyuu growled and the chibi disappeared.

"**Now come closer**" the voice said.

Sunao, not knowing what to do walked cautiously up to the cage and she saw blood red eyes staring at her.

"**Sunao you are here because i have summoned you here.**"

"W-why..." stammered the young Jinchuriki.

Silence filled the room.

End of chapter 1**  
**

** TBC**

_Aniki - brother_

_nin - ninja _

_teme - bastard_

_kuso - shit, crap_

_hai - yes, ok _

_chibi - runt, dwarf, deformed_

_jinchuriki - person sealed with a demon inside them  
_

**Me: Hehe…. Sorry for all the confusingness in the story if you don't get any of it…. and also the shortness of the story...  
**

**I'll upload more of the story if I get reviews on this. Thanks!**

(Tanchi walks in the room)

**Me: Huh? What are you doing here Tanch?**

**Tanchi: I'm your cousin… Duh!**

**Me: -sweat drops- um yeah…. But what are you doing here…?**

**Tanchi: I was bored so I just came to see how your doing with this…. It seems you're dumb as always. –sigh-**

**Me: Hey! Don't insult me! Your younger than me….. but its true I'm dumb… hehe.. Anyway…Please review!**

**Tanchi: -sigh- (leaves room and goes to bed)**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Heya's! Im back with a second chapter. I hope its okie dokey! –Itachi walks into the room-

**Itachi:**O.o wrong room.

–heads out the door-

**Me:** -smirks- Heya Tachi! You'll find Naru-chan in the 3rd room down.

**Itachi:** Is he hiding from me or what?

**Me:** I don't know

–looks innocent-

**Itachi:** ….

–walks out of the room to the 3rd room-

**Naru-chan:**_NOOOOO!!! WHY BLUE!!!_

-runs from the 3rd room into Blue's.

**Me:**-giggles- Sorry Naru-chan.. I just didn't want to get eating by Tachi.

**Naru-chan:** Liar….

–glares at Blue-

**Itachi:** Heh here there you are Naru-chan.

–grabs Naru and heads out the door-

**Naru-chan:**_Nooo... _Blue help!

**Me:** Hehe… Sorry Naru-chan but I cant do anything…

-looks guilty-

**Naru-chan:**You _were_ lying when you said Tachi was going to eat you…. You told him where I was.

**Me:**Guilty as charged. –grins-

**Itachi:** -sighs-

-leaves room with a struggling Naru-

**Me:**O.o Uguu….. Oh well.. Please Review!

-sneaks to the third room and films Itachi and Naru doing their thing- hehe

**Author Notes: Naruto is a girl named Sunao and well…. you get to see what happens if you read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did who knows what I would do… hehe.**

**(Also the Uchiha Massacre never happened but the attack with the Kyuubi did, so Itachi never joined the Akatsuki.) **

**Summary:** (Itanaru) 5 year old Sunao (Naruto) loses her twin and meets new people on her journey to live a normal life even though she isn't exactly normal. At the age of 5, she joins a clan called Tatsubasa, and the leader of the clan decides to teach Sunao the ways of the Tatsubasa and teaches her how to use the gift she receives from the leader, the Sharingan. She masters the sharingan at the age 12 and when she does, she decides to start at Konoha even though the leader does not like it. Then she meets Itachi and the Konoha 12. That's when her life changes.

'_Sunao thinking' 'Itachi thinking' _

_'**Kyuubi thinking' **_**"Kyuubi talking"**

'thinking'

"_whispering"_

**The Tatsubasa Clan**

**Chapter Two???**

There was silence. **" I brought you here since I will be teaching you how to use my powers."**

Silence again. "W-who are you?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance. "**I am Kyuubi no Yoko. King of demons. I am sealed inside of you for a reason, to protect you and to teach you."**

"Why?" asked Sunao. Kyuubi sighed once more. "**It is because your father had no other choice but to seal me inside his own child to save his pathetic village."**

"O.o; um… Kyuu nii-chan…. What's happening outside my body?" Sunao whispered.

"**Ah…you right now are sick with a fever because of the poison that has entered your body. It seems that someone is taking care of you right now. At the moment the gaki is getting rid of the poison from your system.**"

"What! Are you serious??" yelled Sunao. Kyuubi nodded. "**I will teach you how to train inside your own mind. First let me change.**" Kyuubi stood and was glowing.

Kyuubi now stood in his hanyou form in front of the cage. Sunao stared wide-eyed at the demon. "**Now let us begin. First change this cage into a room with stuff you humans' have. Then I will teach you how to make a mind scape.**"

Sunao stood there trying to process what Kyuubi said. Kyuubi sighed. '_**I keep forgetting that I'm dealing with a child.' **_"**Think of what you want my room to be like. Then picture what you want inside of it.**"

Sunao nodded. Kyuubi seeing that the cage was starting to change was happy. He finally got a more comfortable place to live in. Sunao thought of what Kyuu nii-chan might like.

She thought of a big room with a lot of comfy things. Kyuubi nodded as he saw things in the room. Sunao seeing Kyuubi nodding, ran into Kyuubi's new room.

Sunao seeing everything she imagined, cheered happily. Kyuubi didn't know what he saw in the girl but it made him feel relaxed.

"**Good job kit**" Kyuubi said as he patted Sunao's head. Sunao beamed a happy smile from the praise. "Arigato Kyuu nii-chan" Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname. "**Now you are ready to start on the mind scape**"

"Yay!" cheered Sunao. Sunao thought of a place she wanted to go. She decided to pick a place that was windy, pretty and has a lot of space. _'A field with flowers and a big pond' _thought Sunao. "Yay got one!"

Kyuubi chuckled. " **Then think about it**" Sunao closed her eyes and thought hard. Kyuubi seeing things are starting to change grinned. _**She learns fast. Thats good**_. Sunao now feeling the wind brush against her face opened her eyes.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Sunao._** 'Not for long' **_chuckled Kyuubi. Sunao absorbed her surroundings as much as she could before it gets destroyed. _**'Smart kid...'**_

**"Ok we will start training until you wake up from your fever"**

_**"**_Ok!"

**-Meanwhile in Konoha-**

"Otouto..." Itachi said but sighed seeing his younger brother run right past him trying to escape from a mob of fangirls. _'Poor Otouto' _thought Itachi. At least fangirls didnt chase after him.. they were to scared too. All Itachi does is give them the Famous Uchiha glare and their gone. Itachi sighed once more. He went to find his ototou.

Itachi found his ototou's chakra signiture and went to get him. "Otouto... come out" said Itachi. "Onii-san!" cheered Sasuke as he glomped his older brother. "Hn..." was all Itachi replied. Itachi and Sasuke headed home with fangirls trailing after them untiil Itachi gave them the famous Uchiha glare. "Taidama" said Itachi and Sasuke at the same time" "O-kaeri nasai!" chirped their mother, Mikoto (I think thats her name). Sasuke ran to his mother and hugged her and told her what he did at school. Itachi headed towards his room. "Dinner will be done in a little bit Itachi" "Hai Hahaue" replied Itachi.

-5 minutes later-

"Itachi! Dinner's ready!" came Mikoto's voice. "I'm coming" came Itachi's voice. Itachi headed towards the kitchen table and sat down to find dinner served. "How was your mission today Itachi?" asked Itachi's chichue, Fugaku (is that his name??).

Itachi hates being treated favorite Uchiha just because he got his Mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke pouted seeing his dad give all of his attention to Itachi.

'_when i get older i'll be as strong as onii-san and have dad praising me instead of onii-san' _thought Sasuke. "The mission went fine chichue" said the stoic Uchiha.

"That's what i expected from my oldest son!"said Fugaku happily. Mikoto nodded in reply with a small smile on her face. Itachi sighed metally.

"Chichue I will be leaving again on a mission with the ANBU to find the jinchuriki and her brother" said Itachi as he looked up at his father. Fugaku beamed proudly at Itachi.

"Thats my son" said Fugaku proudly. Mikoto smiled and started to pick up the dishes. Itachi got up from the table and headed towards his room to get his things packed.

Sasuke ran after his brother to ask him if he can help with his kunai and shurikan training before he leaves. Itachi flicked Sasuke on his forehead to leave a red mark and told him he cant.

Sasuke pouted and went to his room to study. Itachi sighed. '_Oh well... i hope this mission will be interesting... the hokage is worried about the jinchiriki and her brother. I wonder why...'_ Itachi sighed again.

All this thinking is hurting his brain and he had to meet the others at the gate.

**TBC**

_Chichue - father, dad_

_Hahaue - mother, mom_

_onii-san - brother, boy, person_

_Ototou - younger, little brother_

_Arigato - thank you_

_Jinchuriki - person with demon sealed within them  
_

**Me: **Hehe what do you think of this chapter?

**Itachi: **... It was ok...

**Naru-chan:** Well i liked it

**Tanchi:  
**

**Me: **-sweat drops- Um... ok... thanks**  
**

**Tanchi:** -roll eyes- Whatever... im leaving

**Naru-chan: **ok! bye Tanchi!

**Tanchi: **Bai bai's

**Me: **-rolls on the floor laughing- Oh here comes Tachi!

-Itachi seeing Blue writing spoke what he thought-

**Itachi: **Your a bad writer

**Me: **-gasp- Meanie!

**Itachi: **Just end it already...

**Me: **Ok you and Naru have to say it with me!

**Itachi: **-sigh-

**Me, Itachi, Naru: **Please Review! Thanks for reading chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Hey Hey! I'm back again with chapter 3! I hope i can get some fighting scenes in this one... but I'm really bad with fighting scenes so bare with me please.

**Tanchi:** Yea... Good luck with that Cuz... I'm going to do my homework...

-leaves room-

**Me: **Umm... OK... now.. where was i?

**Naru-chan:** Blue Have you seen where Taro went?

**Me: **Uh... Taro?

**Naru-chan: **Heehee! its the new dog Tachi got me. -grins-

**Me: **-sweat drops- Uh i think Zetsu ate it this morn...

**Naru-chan: **Nooo Zetsu ate it?!?!? TACHI!!!

-screams for Itachi-

**Me: **_'crap im gonna get it now...' _

-Itachi barges in the room-

**Itachi: **What is it Naru-chan? -comforts Naru-

-then gives Blue death glare-

**Naru-chan: **-sniff sniff- Z-zetsu ate the puppy again!

**Itachi: **I'm gonna kill that teme...

**Naru-chan: **No i just wanna another puppy! This time i'll take good care of it and keep it away from Zetsu.

**Itachi: ** -sigh- Fine. -kisses Naru-

**Naru: **Yay! Arigato Tachi-koi! -glomps Itachi-

**Me: **Awww... how cute... now get a room!

-Itachi and Naru leaves room kissing-

**Me: **-sigh- I still cant get over how hot that was... anyways thanks for reading chapter 1 and 2! now 3! Please Review!!

**Author Notes: Naruto is a girl named Sunao and well... you get to see what happens if you read it.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Masashi Kishimoto does. If i did who knows what i would do... hehe**

**(Also the Uchiha Massacre never happened but the attack with the Kyuubi did, so Itachi never joined the Akatsuki.)**

** Summary: **(Itanaru) 5 year old Sunao (naruto) loses her twin and meets new people on her journey to live a normal life even though she isn't exactly normal. At the age of five she joins a clan called Tatsubasa and the leader decides to teach Sunao the ways of the Tatsubasa and teaches her how to use the gift she gets from the leader, the sharingan. She masters the sharingan at the age of 12 and when she does, she decides to start a Konoha even though the leader does not like it. Then she meets Itachi and the Konoha 12. Thats when her life changes.

'_Sunao thinking' 'Itachi thinking'_

_'**Kyuubi thinking' **_**"Kyuubi talking"**

_'thinking'_

_"whispering" _

**The Tatsubasa Clan**

**Chapter 3: ...Where am i?**

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Sunao was suddenly replaced by a log. "**That was amazing for you age Kit. Good job. We've been only practicing for 2 hours and you've already learned a jutsu that is already a basic thing in the academy**" praised Kyuubi.

'_**Im glad i have a smart and fast learning host.' **_chuckled Kyuubi.Sunao smiled from ear to ear. "Can i learn some more Kyuu nii-chan??"

Kyuubi gave a small smile. "**Yep. Now lets start with the Bushin no Jutsu**" said Kyuubi.

"**This lets you create a clone of yourself or you can combine the jutsu with Henge no Jutsu, to make a clone that looks like someone else to cause confusion or distraction. The clone cannot do any damage either. Now focus your chakra and make the clone."**

Kyuubi waited and saw chakra swirl around Sunao. '_**good. she knows who to control her chakra and at a young age to.'**_ Kyuubi mentally praised.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu" _Sunao whispered. Poof... there was smoke and Kyuubi saw that their were two Sunao's. _'**It isn't perfect but soon it will if she keeps praticing.'**_

Sunao opened her eyes to see a double of herself. Sunao cheered and grinned at Kyuubi. "**Practice it some more Kit then we'll take a break by the pond.**" "Hai!"

So Sunao went on practicing with Kyuubi telling her how to step it up a notch.

-**Few hours later**-

'_Ugh... im so tired' _whined Sunao mentally. She knew that Kyuubi didnt really like whining. "**Ok Kit, break time**"

"Yay!" cheered Sunao. Sunao ran over to the pond to sit at the edge with her feet in the water. '_ahh... kimochi...' _Sunao sighed. Kyuubi came over to do the same and have a little chat with Sunao.

"Um... Kyuu nii-chan? How long have i been here for?" asked Sunao. Kyuubi chuckled at the small blond jinchuriki.

"**You have only been here for an hour or so... because when you are in your mind scape, you can either slow down time or speed up time in the mind scape. So it feels like you've been here forever, like you can train for 10 years here but out in the real world, only a few hours have passed or a whole night.**"

Sunao stared wide-eyed at her sensei. "**Once you learn more jutsu's, i will teach you how to speed up the time or slow it down here but right now im controlling it.**" Sunao nodded.

"**Now i will teach you how to do Kakuremino no Jutsu. You will be able to blend in with the back ground with a piece of cloth**"

Out of no where, a piece of cloth as big as Kyuubi popped in his hand and he did the Kakuremino no jutsu and he blended in with the flowers.

"Wow... that's so cool!" exclaimed Sunao. "**Now it is your turn**" said Kyuubi reappearing and putting the cloth away.

Sunao wished for a cloth and put it in front of her. "_Kakuremino no Jutsu" _she whispered. Sunao's appearance started to waver and then she disappeared.

Sunao started to run around,laughing as she did as she saw Kyuubi look at her with a funny look on his face. '_**that was perfect. wow.' **_thought Kyuubi.

Kyuubi spoke. "**Good job Kit. You mastered that fast. Now i will teach you the basics of taijutsu.**" Sunao grinned. "I can't wait!" So Kyuubi started teaching Sunao the basics of taijutsu within 6 hours.

_'huff huff' 'Man Kyuu nii-chan can work you out to the bones'_ shivered Sunao. '_and im only 5 years old for god's sake'_

Kyuubi looked up. "**Thats all for now Kit. It seems you'll be waking up by now. Next we can meet and train is when you go to bed. You can see and talk to me in your dreams. See you later Kit.**"

"Bye Kyuu nii-chan! Thanks for teaching me how to be a good ninja!" Sunao waved at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled as he saw Sunao disappear.

"**Good luck Kit**" was the last thing Kyuubi said before he left for his new room.

-**Back in the present time-**

"_Ugh..."_ Sunao groaned as she made it back to her body. _"Get leader-sama now. The girl has awakened" _whispered a female voice. '_why does my right eye hurt?' _thought Sunao.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Ah, it seems you have awaken little one" said a sweet female voice.Sunao opened her eyes and shut it again because of the brightness.

So Sunao averted her face to the speaker and opened her eyes to see a very pretty lady. She had chocolate colored eyes, waist-length black hair and she was wearing a comfortable looking kimono.

'_this must be the leader' _thought Sunao staring curiously.

Noticing the young girl's gaze, Tsuki decided to introduce herself. "I am Uchiha Tsuki, hajimashite" Tsuki bowed. "I am the leader of the Tatsubasa clan."

Sunao smiled. "Hajimashite Tsuki-san, I'm Sunao. You can call me Nao if you want to."

Tsuki looked confused. "No family name?" she asked.

"No me and my brother were orphans and if i remember correctly, aniki said that we came from a place called Kono---" Sunao spaced out trying to remember what her aniki said.

Tsuki's expression darked and disappeared in an instant. "You mean Konoha, Nao-chan?"

"Hai!"

Tsuki smiled. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Nao's forehead to see how she's holding up.

"Ah... Genki desu, Tsuki-san" giggled Nao softly. (see that im lazy to type Sunao? lol. anyways im sticking with Nao.)

Tsuki retreated her hand with a soft smile on her face. "We will talk later Nao-chan, rest now" said Tsuki patting Nao's head.

"Hai Tsuki-san" grinned Nao drowsily. Nao laid back and fell asleep, Tsuki giggled to herself and smiled sadly as she left the room.

'_I will teach her how to use the gift i gave her. It's surprising enough that she is the host for the demon Kyuubi no Yoko. I hope nothing bad comes to corrupt the young jinchiriki.'_

Tsuki sighed and left for her office.

**-Nao's mind-scape-**

Nao opened her eyes to find that she was in the dark hall again. "Boo!" yelled a voice behind Nao.

"Gah! Chibi-chan what are you doing??" said a surprised girl. "Hehe i was just on my way to Kyuu-chan. Let's go together -desu"

"Sure" Both girls headed towards Kyuubi's door. **Knock knock knock**

"**Its open gaki..." **came a annoyed voice. Nao stiffled back a giggle. Kyuubi sensing Nao's chakra grinned to himself. '_that was fast'_

Chibi and Nao stepped in the room and chibi went to her daily chores. "**Hey Kit"** said Kyuubi in his regular form.

"Hi Kyuu nii-chan" replied Nao. "**Let's go continue your training. The sooner, the better" **said Kyuubi as he shifted back to his hanyou form and changed the background to a training ground.

Nao looked around and grinned. "Lets start!"

**-Meanwhile with Itachi...-**

"What do you mean you cant find her?" came a male anbu's voice. Itachi mentally wanted to kill this guy in front of him.

Itachi wished Shishui was here so they both could take out this guy but Itachi was the one to kill him because he betrayed the clan by trading info with a _certain_ snake.

"Well we have to go back to Hokage-sama and report that we cannot find the demon brat" said the Anbu. The Anbu dude in front of him blew the whistle and then there were anbu members around them. "Anyone find any clues?"

All the anbu's started to report what they found and after they did, everyone went back to Konoha.

**THE END (Jk!)**

** TBC **

_Kawarimi no Jutsu - user is replaced with an object, mostly logs._

_Bunshin no Jutsu - user creates clones for distraction or confusion._

_Henge no Jutsu - user takes an appearance of an animal or another person _

_Kimochi - feels good_

_Hajimashite - it is the first time_

_Genki desu - i am fine / okay _

**Me:**Yay! Done with chapter 3! I'll make sure to get Itachi in on chapter 4 or 5!

-Itachi walks into the room-

**Itachi: **-glares at Blue- How long are you gonna make me wait?

**Me: **Um... a little longer..?

**Itachi: **-gives Blue the famous Uchiha glare- hurry up then...

-Itachi leaves room-

**Me: **Ok no----

-gets interupted by Naru-

**Naru-chan: **Hey Blue! I just wanted to let Pho say hi to you! (Pho is named after my favorite food hehe... fyi if your asian... you'll know what im talking about. for you who dont know... its noodles with a lot of ingrediants. it really nummy hehe and i dont really know how to decribe it...)

**Me: **-gasps- OMG! He is sooo kawaii!! -runs over to Naru and starts petting the puppy.

-5 mins later... Blue starts cooing over the puppy with Naru-

-Tanchi walks into the room-

**Tanchi: **-stares at Naru and Blue-

... Since she's not paying attention i'll end it now. Please Review. I hope you like her story. Good bye now.

-Tanchi leaves room-

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

-trips over a violin case-

**Me:**Uguu…. Who left that violin case there?

-Tanchi comes in-

**Tanchi:**Haha that's what ya get for not paying attention to where ya walking.

-Tanchi sticks out her tongue in a childish manner and leaves room-

**Me:**Uguu….. Well anyway im working on a picture for this story and I think its going OK so far. I will post the link to it when im done drawing it on Deviant art.

-Naru-chan enters room-

**Naru-chan:**-yawn- Im so tired….

-leans on Blue-

**Me:**-sweat drops- Um… Naru?

**Naru-chan:**Whaattt----

**Me:**Where's Pho??

-3 minutes later-

**Me:**Hello--- earth to Naru----- You there??

-shakes Naru-

**Naru-chan:**hmm…? OMG! Pho! Wheres Pho!!

**Me: **I think Zetsu ate it.

**Naru-chan:**NOOO

-Naru runs out of room crying-

**Me:**Poor Naru….

-Tobi comes in-

**Tobi:** Blue-chan! –glomps Blue-

**Me:**_ Itai_ Tobi that hurt –pouts-

**Tobi:**Hehe… sorry Blue I just wanted to say the ending with ya!

**Me: **Ok… 1…2…3..

**Me, Tobi:**Thanks for reading chapter three and now on with 4! Please review! We appreciate it!

**Author Notes: Naruto is a girl named Sunao and well… you get to see what happens if you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Masahi Kishimoto does. If I did who know what I would do… hehe**

**(Also the Uchiha Massacre did not happen but the attack with Kyuubi did, so Itachi never joined the Akatsuki.)**

**Summary:** (Itanaru) 5 year old Sunao (naruto) loses her twin and meets new people on her journey to live a normal life even though she isn't exactly normal. At the age of five she joins a clan called Tatsubasa and the leader decides to teach Sunao the ways of the Tatsubasa and teaches her how to use the gift she receives from the leader, the sharingan. She masters the sharingan at the age of 12 and when she does, she decides to start at Konoha even though the leader does not like it. Then she meets Itachi and the Konoha 12. That's when her life changes.

'_Sunao thinking' 'Itachi thinking'_

'_**Kyuubi thinking' **_**"Kyuubi talking"**

'_thinking'_

"_whispering"_

**The Tatsubasa Clan**

**Chapter 4: Tatsubasa? Itachi?**

**"**Dainamikku-Entori!" Nao yelled as she landed a kick straight into Kyuubi's look-a-like clone. **poof**

**huff huff**

"Is that good Kyuu nii-chan?" asked Nao hopefully.

"**You have improved since the last time i made you do it... now practice some more"** Kyuubi said as he made more clones of himself for Nao. "**Just remember. Size and age is not important, just focus on what you are trying to accomplish"**

**"**hai Kyuu nii-chan" So Nao went back on training until Kyuubi thought that was enough and it was time for break.

Kyuubi turned the mind scape into the one Nao picked the previous time they met. Nao cheered happily. Tiredness forgotten and ran to the pond.

'_**Heh... she has a lot of stamina for one her age' **_Kyuubi shook his head in amusement as he went over to Nao.

"Nee nee, Kyuu nii-chan? Why do i have these marks on my face? they look like scars or whiskers or something" asked Nao curiously as she was touching the marks.

Kyuubi sat next to Nao and grabbed her chin to see what she meant. Kyuubi saw three marks on each cheek and it made it look like Nao has whiskers.

"**Hm... it seems that you are acquiring my powers fast. But i dont know why these marks are here so just leave them be" **Kyuubi said.

"Mmkay Kyuu nii-chan" Nao said forgotting the marks on her cheeks.

Kyuubi was bored of the silence so he thought of something funny.

_'**Oiroke no Jutsu' **_Kyuubi mentally said.

**Poof**

Nao stared wide-eyed at her sensei and then she saw him as a G-I-R-L!

"K-kyuu nii-chan?" stuttered Nao making faces in confusion. Kyuubi roared in laughter seeing his Kit's expression, and that made his jutsu fade as he fell on his back laughing. Soon Nao was laughing with him too.

"**I will teach you that Kit since i know it will help you in the future"** grinned Kyuubi. Nao stared at her sensei with surprise on her face. Kyuubi noticing the look smirked.

"**It will help you get out of trouble with guys who are hentai's or who just cant help being weak against a very attractive woman" **chuckled Kyuubi.

Nao not knowing what Kyuubi really meant just nodded. "**Ok Kit i will teach you now if your ready" **Seeing Nao nod her head, Kyuubi grinned to himself. '_**This will be fun' **_chuckled Kyuubi. So Kyuubi started to teach Nao how to make it look perfect and smexy.

**-2 hours later-**

Nao sighed as Kyuubi nodded with approaval at her appearance. "**That is good Kit. Perfect. It seems that you'll be waking soon. See you"** Kyuubi said as he patted Nao's head.

Nao released the jutsu and sighed in relief. "Ok Kyuu nii-chan. See you later!" Nao's body started to disapear as she left the mindscape.

**-Present time-**

"Nnn..." groaned Nao. Her body was sore and it hurt a little. '_I didnt think that the mind scape would affect my real body too...' _thought a exhausted Nao. Nao heard a small giggle come next to her bed.

Nao turned her head to the noise and opened her eyes. "Tsuki-san! Ohayo!" greeted Nao. Tsuki smiled and patted Nao's head. "Ohayo, Nao-chan."

Tsuki noticed the marks that was on Nao's cheek that werent there before. "How did you get this Nao? I dont remember seeing it there before" said Tsuki.

Nao just giggled at Tsuki's question. "I really dont know Tsuki-san, Kyuu nii-chan told me not to worry about it."

Tsuki stared at Nao in shock, that the young vessel could speak with the kitsune but she let it slide for now.

"Nee Nee, Tsuki-san? I didnt get to ask earlier but whats the Tatsubasa Clan?" asked Nao.

Tsuki looked at Nao in thought. "Hm... I never really thought of it... but the clan is just like a big family with people from different villages i guess. I just called it that because when i was little i loved to learn about tatsu's and my favorite thing was tsubasa's so I put tatsu and the ending of tsubasa to form Tatsubasa... but i never really thought of the meaning... hehe"

Nao just stared at Tsuki and then broke out into a big grin. "Thats so cool!" Tsuki chuckled at the blond's cuteness and patted her head.

"It seems your feeling better. Do you want to take a walk outside?" asked Tsuki. A smile came to Nao's face.

"I would love that very much Tsuki-san"

Tsuki smiled at the small jinchuuriki. Nao heard a deep chuckle from the back of her mind. '_Is that you Kyuu nii-chan?'_ asked Nao warily.

'**_Who else, you brat' _**growled Kyuubi teasingly. Nao sighed with relief. Tsuki noticing Nao sigh was curious. "Whats the matter Nao-chan?"

"Genki desu Tsuki-san. I just found out i can talk to Kyuu nii-chan. That surprised me" smile the small child. So Tsuki and Nao proceeded to head outside.

"**BOO!**"

"EEK!" squeaked Nao in surprised as she saw the person who scared her looked at her with a smug look on his face. "Haha that was funny! You should have seen her face!"said the young boy laughing at the now pouting Nao.

Tsuki giggled and patted the young boy on the head. She turned to Nao. "Nao-chan, this is Kei-kun"

Kei smirked and stood in front of Nao with his hand extended. Nao gave a small nod and shook his hand. "Hajimeshite" he said. Nao smiled "Likewise Kei-chan"

Kei glared at her as she giggled. Nao felt Kyuubi moving in the back of her mind. '_what are you doing Kyuu nii-chan?' _asked Nao curiously. '**Hmph, just looking around...'** was all he said. Nao pouted

Tsuki noticed Nao blank out and pout but then she was back smiling at Tsuki. "Tsuki-san? Are you going to show me around the village?" asked Nao, jumping up and down in excitement. Tsuki smiled and nodded.

Kei just stood there frozen. He never saw the Leader smile before, and it was nice seeing that she does. He poked Tsuki and she turned around to look at him with an eyebrow arched. "Can i come too Tsuki-san?"

"Sure Kei-kun, just dont tease Nao too much. She just woke up from a fever." said Tsuki sternly making sure Kei understood. Kei did his salute and ran in front with Nao waiting for Tsuki to come.

Tsuki smiled as she saw them both poke each other and laughed. It was nice seeing that Kei got along with others and at first he never did want to make friends. Tsuki caught up to them and started showing Nao the village.

Nao felt Kyuubi move around again. Kyuubi noticing Nao noticing him, he sighed but sent her an image of him grinning. She looked confused but then Kyuubi went searching again. '**Hm... so she did give you the sharingan...**' thought Kyuubi out loud.

'_whats that Kyuu nii-chan?' _asked Nao curiously. '**Nothing. You'll find out soon from the pretty lady next to you.'** Nao looked at Tsuki and looked away. They stopped to take a break then Kei said he had to get home before his mom clobbers him.

Nao just laughed at that and waved goodbye as he left. Tsuki and Nao sat in silence for a while and then Nao summoned up the courage to ask something that wasnt any of her business.

"Nee Nee, Tsuki-san? Where are your parents and who are they?" asked Nao. Nao saw Tsuki's eyes, they were sad. When Nao was going to say 'forget it', Tsuki spoke. "My mother and father are in Konoha with my younger otoutos'. My mother is Uchiha Mikoto; my father, Uchiha Fugaku, my youngest brother Uchiha Sasuke and the middle otouto Itachi. Your about Sasuke's age right now and Itachi is 13 right now. Only Itachi knows where i am and he comes to visit after every mission just to see how i am doing and sometimes he cant" Tsuki said with a amused expression on her face.

Nao grinned but then felt bad for Tsuki. "I'm sorry Tsuki-san. It wasnt any of my business to ask that question..." Nao said looking at the ground. Tsuki smiled and patted Nao's head. "I dont mind Nao-chan. Its just that i havent told anybody about my family before...do you want to know more about them?"

"I would like that. I never had a real family before except for aniki." Nao said sadly. Tsuki didnt want to distress the young blonde anymore so she started to talk about her family...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Meanwhile with Itachi-**

'_I need to go see how Tsuki nee-san is doing_' thought a ravened head boy with an weasel mask on. After reporting to the Hokage, everyone was allowed to go and take a rest before the next upcoming mission. Itachi sighed in annoyance.

Itachi seeing it was getting darker, headed home and took a shower. Itachi dressed into another set of Anbu clothes since Anbu's cant go into public without their masks but Itachi knew that his Chichue will ask where he will be going.

Itachi headed down the stairs and ran into his father. Fugaku looked at Itachi with a curious look and spoke. "Where are you going at this time, Itachi-kun?" Itachi mentally sighed and looked up to his father.

"I am going to see Hokage-sama to get the upcoming mission and get ready for it." replied Itachi. His father looked at him with a proud look on his face. Itachi was sick of his father looking at him all the time with that look. His father patted him on the shoulder and left the room. Itachi sighed and headed towards the hokage tower.

Itachi knocked on the Sandaime's door and walked in. The Sandaime looked up from his reporting papers and smiled at Itachi. "Konbawa Itachi-kun" greeted the old hokage. Itachi nodded in response and spoke.

"Hokage-sama, may i ask permission to see my sister. I want to see how she's doing with her village/clan." The Sandaime understood and nodded.

Itachi knew that the hokage was the only one he trusted with his secret about his sister and other things. "Arigato Hokage-sama" said Itachi as he bowed and left in a swirl of leaves, heading towards his sister's secret village.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Back with Nao and Tsuki-**

Tsuki sighed as she finished telling Nao about her family. Nao looked her with a new light in her eyes as she was smiling brightly. "I would like to meet them sometime!" Nao said as she was smiling at Tsuki.

Tsuki gave a small smile and told Nao she'll meet them sometime. Tsuki noticed that Nao was looking tired and suggested that they go home. Nao agreed and they left to the clan leader's home. As they walked into the house, Nao was soon enveloped in warmness she never felt before. Tsuki relaxed as she saw Nao walk around the house. Tsuki suddenly felt Itachi's chakra coming closer to her house and he only did that so nobody in the clan will kill him on the spot.

"Nao-chan" Tsuki said as she beckoned Nao toward her. "I would like you to meet Itachi" Nao's eye widened and she was jumping up and down in excitement. Tsuki knew Itachi was waiting outside the door for her. Tsuki opened it and saw Itachi with his weasel mask on.

Itachi's PVO/POV

Itachi flared his chakra so that the village/clan knew he was coming as he made it to his sister's house and waited for her to open the door. Itachi saw the door open to reveal his older sister but she was frowning at him because she never liked Itachi wearing his Anbu mask.

Itachi would have laughed but stopped as he saw a small figure behind his sister, peak out from behind her with an excited look. Itachi's breath left in a _whoosh _as he saw those sky-blue orbs stare at him curiously.

Itachi, regaining his breath turned to his sister and greeted her normally. Tsuki smiled at him and moved back a little to let him in. "How are you doing Onee-san?" Itachi asked as he walked in.

Tsuki shut the door and grinned at him as she replied as usual. "Fine as always but quit worrying about me otouto and take off your mask. You know i hate it when you wear that here" Itachi smiled for the first in awhile.

Itachi noticed that the blue orbs were focused on him once more as he walked to the couch and sat down and his sister follow pursuit, leaving a shy Nao by the door way of the living room.

"So... are you goin to introduce me to the child over there?" asked Itachi motioning to where Nao stood. Itachi not noticing his sister's sly gaze to Nao and him, spoke cheerily. "That's Nao-chan. Nao-chan come here please so you can meet my otouto in person" said Tsuki as she beckoned Nao over.

Itachi looked at the little blond girl named Nao as she slowly came from her hiding place and stopped part way and ran the rest of the way into Tsuki's embrace. He heard his sister giggle softly as she soothe Nao.

Nao finally gained the courage to look up at the raven haired boy. "I-im N-nao, h-hajimeshite" stuttered Nao shyly. Itachi chuckled softly but he couldnt help but think this blonde girl in front of him was cute and adorable.

'_Wait... I didnt just think that she was cute and adorable did i?' _Itachi thought in shock. Itachi quickly regained his composure before his sister saw and nodded at the small blue-eyed girl. "Hajimeshite Nao-chan" said Itachi softly, not to scare the little girl.

What happened next surprised Itachi. He saw Nao smile at him with an adoring look in her eyes so he couldnt look away. He was fasinated by those blue orbs that he didnt notice Nao come over and sit next to him.

He looked at her warily but then he heard his sister try to stiffle a laugh at his expression because he always hid his emotions behind his masks so he glared at his sister. Itachi noticed the marks on her cheeks and was curious so he sent his sister a '**i will need to talk to you later look**' as he continue to move his hand against the girl's face.

He noticed that at first she tensed but then relaxed as her eyes started to drift closed. The girl let out a satified sigh as she leaned into him and let her head fall onto his lap. Itachi tensed since he never had been close to anyone before except for his sister and otouto but then he relaxed and moved his hands away from the now sleeping girl.

As he watched the blonde girl sleep with her head on his lap and curled into a ball, Itachi felt a new wave of emotions go through him. He looked up at his sister who was now smiling with a soft look in her eyes as she looked at both Itachi and Nao.

His sister stood and went over to Itachi and motioned him to pick Nao up and follow her. Itachi stood with the girl in his arms and found her to be surprisingly light and warm as he followed his sister to Nao's new room.

He laid her down and itched to tuck her in but was relieved that Tsuki did that for him. "_We can talk once we are back in the living room and i will try to answer all your questions Otouto" _Tsuki whispered softly as she kissed Nao on the head and left the room.

Itachi stared after his sister and looked back at Nao's sleeping face. '_She looks kawaii when she's sleeping' _Itachi thought as he watched her sleep and he couldn't help but tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind Nao's ear. Itachi thoughts were confusing him and it seemed to him that he wanted to protect this girl for as long as he can. Before Itachi left he couldnt help but gently peck Nao on the lips as he headed towards the door.

"_Oyasumi Nao-chan" _murmured Itachi as he left the room. Without knowing, Itachi didnt notice that Nao was still awake smiling at what Itachi said until she fell asleep and with the unknown Kyuubi laughing.

'_**this will be interesting**_' was the last thing Kyuubi thought before he slept.

As Itachi made it back to his sister, his face was slightly red from what he did earlier and he didnt know why he did it.

It seems he has feelings for the blonde girl and he just met her for gods sake. Itachi sighed stressed out from all this thinking and focused on his sister as he spoke.

"Now, i want to know who Nao really is..."

**TBC**

_itai - ouch_

_Dainamikku Entori - a taijutsu kick that is aimed at the opponents face _

_hai - yes/ok/alright/yea_

_Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy no Jutsu - a henge that allows the user to change into a beautiful, nude woman, if the user is male, then the henge is the female version of the male, just more attractive._

_tatsu - dragon_

_tsubasa - wings_

_jinchurriki - host for a demon_

_Genki desu - i am fine thankyou_

_hajimeshite - it is the first/ nice to meet you_

_otouto - brother/youngest/middle_

_aniki - brother_

_Chichue - father/dad_

_Konbawa - evening/ good evening _

_arigato - thank you_

_kawaii - cute_

_oyasumi - good night_

**Me: **Sweetness finally done with this chapter!

-cheers-

**Itachi: **Finally.

**Tobi: **You rock Blue-chan! Gan-batte! (Gan-batte means good luck i think)

**Me: **Domo Arigato Tobi! -blushes-

**Me: **lets say our good byes. Tachi, Tobi.

**Me, Tobi, Itachi: **We appreciate you guys out there for reading Tatsubasa Clan chapter 4! Ja ne!

**CHAPTER 4 End!**


End file.
